A Murderous Midnight
by BrittanyUnleashed
Summary: People are being murdered and kidnaped all around Jess. She needs to find the killer/kidnapper, and fast, because her best friend's life is at stake. But, it won't turn out to be who she thinks it is...


**I own :D Oh, and this is a story I started in 7th grade. I finished it, but then I lost half of it. If you like it, I will keep writing :D**

Jessica Miller stared out the car window.

"Are we there yet?" she asked her best friend Heather, who was the one driving the car.

"Not yet, stop whining," Heather joked.

"I stopped whining when I was five," said Jess.

"Aren't you so excited to see Donnie?" asked Heather.

"Donnie?" Jess questioned.

"Your boyfriend, Donnie….." Heather said flatly.

"Ahhhh, him" said Jess. I am so busy nowadays, with being the field hockey captain, head of the prom committee, and a straight +A student, Jess thought.

"Now are we there?" Jess asked again.

"Now we are here!" cried Heather. She smiled. "Who says you stopped whining at age five. You still do it!"

Jess flung open the car door and rushed towards the door to the gymnasium. When she got inside, Donnie was laying on the floor surrounded by red liquid. Jess felt faint.

"Heather, i-is Donnie Ok? Why is he surrounded by all that blood?" Jess demanded.

Heather sighed. "Jess your so called blood is pinnies. He was just playing around! One of his teammates pushed him! Gosh!" Heather laughed again. "You need to stop worrying and watching C.S.I. Miami when you should be going to bed!"

"Busted!" yelled Donnie. "Hey Jessica, What's up?"

"Nothing really, just school and boring stuff like that. This game is the only thing exciting in my life," Jess joked.

Someone blew a whistle. "Well got to go get ready for the big game! See you in the stands, Jess!" called Donnie as he started to run toward the boy's locker room door.

"Bye Donnie! Good luck! Go Jaguars!" called Jess. Donnie smiled at her and ran into the door by accident. Jess laughed.

"He is so nice Jess." said Heather. "You're so lucky to have a nice and cute boy for a boyfriend! I have no one except you, Cassie, and Alexis!

"I know! I am so lucky aren't I," exclaimed Jess.

"Don't rub it in…" mumbled Heather

"Sorry, so find any cute boys yet?" whispered Jess, changing the subject.

"No, all of the boys at our school are either rude or obnoxious, jocks, nerds, or just plain ugly! Where are there not any boys who are cute, nice, funny, and are not utterly obsessed with sports or homework!" blurted Heather.

"I guess, except for Donnie!" Jess added.

"Hush little bragger, the game is starting!" chuckled Heather.

All of the boys on the basketball team rushed in and the announcer called out all of their names. When she heard Donnie name is smiled to herself. There was no other boy like Donnie! He is cute and funny and sweet and… Whoa get a hold of yourself Jess, thought Jess. A boy can't be that perfect! Jess sighed. This is going to be one long game, Jess thought as she closed her eyes for a minute.

* * *

Jessica had almost fallen asleep when the crowd cheered and woke her up. Wow! The score was 16 to 4 and the Jaguars were winning!

"Go Donnie!" Jess yelled from the stands.

When Donnie heard Jessica, he turned to look at her. He smiled a big smile and WHAM! He ran right into a huge basketball player on the opposite team.

"Ouch," Donnie mouthed.

He rubbed his neck and hurried back to the game.

After an hour of watching the game, Jess started to get hungry. Heather must have been hungry too, because she offered to go and get popcorn and some drinks.

"Do you want anything special?" Heather asked.

"Nope just some popcorn and a coke," said Jess. "Thanks Heather!"

"No problem! I'll be back in ten minutes," said Heather. Just as Heather left to get popcorn, the Jaguars scored another basket. Jess stood up to cheer.

"They're great!" she said to no one in particular.

Jess silently watched the game for another hour. Heather still had not returned. She knew something was up, so she walked to the popcorn stand.

"Excuse me," Jess asked the woman at the counter. "But have you seen a girl my age, about 17. She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt and dark jeans and blue sneakers. She told me she was coming here to get popcorn, and she has been gone an hour."

"I am terribly sorry, but we have not seen her. If we do though, we will come and tell you. What seat number are you in?" the woman stated.

"I am in seat number 11, row G. Please come and get me if you see her," said Jess.

"Will do," said the woman.

Jess sighed and hurried back to her seat. When she got back, there was a note resting on her seat:

I have your friend. If you ever

want to see her again, then leave 100$

outside of her house on the night of

October 16. Or else something might

happen to her!

So that's why Heather is gone! This is bad, with a capital B! This is like those horror stories R.L. Stine writes and like C.S.I Miami, Jess thought. I have to find her! I am not a detective! Ugh! Jess sighed. This is not good.

Jess stalked out of the gym. Great now I have no car to take me home! I'll have to call my-

"Hey Jess!" someone called. It was Donnie! "Do you have a ride?"

"Uh… apparently no because Heather decided to mysteriously disappear. She drove me here and has the keys to the car," retorted Jess.

"Oh…" said Donnie. He thought for a minute. "Hey, maybe I can drive you!"

"Ya think," whispered Jess.

"So do you want me to, or not?" Donnie was starting to get impatient.

"Yes, of course!" sassed Jess.

"Ok c'mon," asserted Donnie.

He led Jessica to his car, and pushed her in.

"Hey," exclaimed Jess.

"Just kidding," said Donnie.

The two rode in silence for a few minutes. The Donnie broke the silence.

"Uh, so what's up with you? Did you see how many points I scored? I saw you smile at me!" Donnie threw words at her a mile a minute.

"Nothing and yes are the answers to the questions you just asked me," Jess smiled.

"Good," said Donnie.

They rode in silence until they got to Jessica's house. Jess hopped out and stuck her head into Donnie's window. She gave him a kiss.

"Thanks so much for the ride Donnie. See you at school tomorrow," Jess called. "Go Jaguars!"

Donnie gave a salute and drove off. Jess started towards the front door. She saw a man get out of a van and put a paper in Jessica's mailbox. After all Jessica did live right next to her. The note was the exact same thing that her note said, except instead of saying "friend" it said "daughter".

"Interesting," Jess murmured and clambered inside of her house.

* * *

Ugh, Jess sighed. It was third period the next day. Mr. Garber, Jess's social studies teacher was blabbing on about Christopher Columbus and what he found and blah, blah, blah. Jess put her pencil to her forehead. I am so not going to college. Four years of that and I will be dead! I am already about to die of boredom! Is that even possible? Jess questioned herself. The bell to end third period rang and Jess pulled herself together and headed to fourth period.

By the time the day was over, Jess was so tired. Jess could barley make it to her car. When she arrived home, she walked up to her front porch. There lying on the ground, was a knife! Jess screamed! Wait a second. This isn't a knife! It is just a piece of paper used to scare away crows from farmer's crops. Whew! Jess sighed for the hundredth time that day and walked inside.

"To calm my nerves, I am going to invite Cassie over," Jess said to herself. Cassie was one of Jessica's best friends.

Jess grabbed her cell phone and dialed Cassie's number. Cassie answered the phone and said she be right over.

For three hours, Jess waited around. Cassie never showed up.

The next day at school, Kendall announced to everyone that Cassie was dead!

"Her mother found her stabbed 6 times in the back!" exclaimed Kendall

"Who told you?" asked someone in the crowd that had gathered around Kendall.

"Cassie's mom," said Kendall.

"I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry," whispered Jess to herself.

Who did this terrible thing to Cassie? Jess thought. This is horrible beyond belief. Maybe the person who kidnapped Heather is the one who killed Cassie!

The day went by fast for Jessica. At the end of the day, she slowly walked to her car, and started to drive home. When she reached her front porch, she saw Kendall lying on the ground with a knife sticking out of her back! By then, Jessica's head met the cold, hard, concrete.

* * *

"_Jessica, help me!" called out a distant voice._

"_Is that you Cassie?" cried Jessica_

"_Yes, please come! I can't hold on anymore! My hand! It's slipping!" cried Cassie._

"_No try to hold on longer!" screamed Jessica._

"_I can't! Noooo!" _

"Jessica? Jessica! Wake up Honey! Are you ok?" cried someone

"Huh? w-where am I?" whispered Jess. Jess rubbed her eyes and looked up at the person looking at her. It was her mother.

"You're in the hospital honey. When I came home from work, you were lying next to poor Kendall. Who did that to her Jess?" asked her mom.

"I don't know. I think it was the same person who killed Cassie too," Jessica went on "It was a terrible sight, mom!"

"I know honey. Well I have to go pick up your brother from soccer practice. I will be back tomorrow. Ok?" responded her mom.

"Wait mom, one question? When do I get out of here!" shrilled Jessica.

"The doctor said in 3 days! Ok? Bye honey! I love you!" reminded her mom.

"Love you too," Jess reminded back.

Her mother left the room, and a nurse entered. She adjusted the IV and left. Jess was alone, sad, and most of all bored. She grabbed a book that her mother brought her off of the counter next to her bed. She sighed and turned it open. She soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, her mother called her with some really bad news.

"Yesterday, on his way to work, your father got into an accident. Someone took the brakes out of his car and he could not stop at a stop light. He crashed into another car," Jessica's mother explained.

Jess gasped.

"He is in critical condition. The doctors said he had a broken rib cage, neck, arm, and nose. He also had minor head injuries. It looks very bad for your father," she explained.

Upon hearing that, Jessica started to cry.

"Oh my, I am sorry to worry you! The doctor said he will be just fine! Don't worry at all! I have to go! I love you!" cried her mom.

Then Jess hung up the phone.

"Is my father in this hospital?" Jessica asked a nurse who a tinkering with her IV.

"No he is in the hospital across from town," she answered.

Jess glumly read a book the rest of the day.

* * *

"Mom, do you think he will be alright? He didn't look very good." Jessica asked her mom. She has gotten out of the hospital 3 days ago. She just visited her father.

"Yes, he will be fine. He can get out in 4 weeks," she replied.

Jess clambered up the stairs to her room.

My I'm still dizzy, Jess thought. I wish Heather were here! How am I going to find her?

Jess was too dazed.

Whodunit, she thought.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Jess rushed downstairs and opened the door.

It was Donnie! "Hey," Jess said

"Hey," was all he said back.

"So what brings you here?" Jess chuckled.

"Um…I was wondering? Do you want to go see a movie? I tried calling, but the lines are down," he asked.

"Ok," Jess said. "I just need to get my purse. When she had her purse, she went back down the stairs and into Donnie's car.

"So how are you lately?" Donnie questioned.

"Good and you?" responded Jessica.

"Same here," reported Donnie.

"That's good. I-

BUMP BUMP BUMP

"What was that? It sounded like we hit a rock!" gasped Jess.

They both go out of the car to find two human like eyes staring back at them!

"OMYGOSH," Jess screamed!

Donnie and Jess looked closer.

It was just a cat! "Thanks goodness!" exclaimed Jess. "I thought we were going to jail for a minute there."

"Me too," Donnie smiled.

They both got back into the car and chatted until they saw the movie theater.

"Ok. So what do you want to see? I think Mummies from the Marsh looked interesting. Maybe we can see the Creature from Beneath? What do you think Jessica?" bugged Donnie.

"You pick," snorted Jess.

"Ok…Um. Let's see. I want to see….Mummies from the Marsh! Yeah! Ok! I'll get the tickets and you get the popcorn and drinks," Donnie turned back to the ticket booth.

Jess pushed open the door to the lobby of the theatre. She stood in the middle sized line to get popcorn. By the time it was her turn to order, Donnie was right beside her with the tickets.

"Welcome to the theatre. What can I get you?" asked a woman behind the counter.

"Um… I'll have Medium sized popcorn and two Medium Cokes please," Jess said.

Soon, they were in their seats waiting for the movie to start. As soon, as it started, Jess had drifted off to sleep.

"_Jess over here! Please hurry! There is not much time left!" a voice called to Jess. She shivered. _

"_Please Cassie. Just come here! I can't see you! It's too foggy!" Jess called out!_

"_Helllpppppp!" _

"Jess, Jess! Wake up! The movie is over!" It was Donnie. He leaned over and felt her head. "You have a fever! Maybe you should go home and rest." said Donnie.

"Yes, home," Jess murmured.

Donnie and Jess slowly walked to Donnie's car. Before long, Jess was snuggled up in her bed, fast asleep.

* * *

The next afternoon, the phones were working again. Jess decided to call Donnie.

"I'm so sorry about last night, about me falling asleep like 3 billion times! I guess I was just tired after everything happening in my life," Jess explained.

"No biggie," said Donnie.

"Ok, well I have to go…See ya at school…I guess," mumbled Jess.

"Yeah, see ya," said Donnie.

Jess hung up the phone and sighed. Boys can be hard to talk to! She fell back on her bed.

"Yawn," Jess sighed and closed her eyes.

The next day at school, Jess met Alexis in the hallway.

"So how is Donnie?" Alexis wondered.

"How is anything with all of these killings going on?" Jess yelled. Alexis smirked.

"Alexis! This is serious! Cassie was one of our best friends!" she replied.

"Hey you guys!" a voice called from somewhere.

"Hey Olivia," Jess and Alexis said in unison.

"Aren't you guys nervous? I mean with Kendall and Cassie dead and all….." her voice drifted off.

"Yeah I guess, it is kind of freaky," remarked Alexis.

"Well I for one am not scared!" exclaimed Jess. "We have to stand together and defeat this killer!"

"Are you serious or just joking?" asked Olivia.

"Seriously joking," Jessica smirked. "I am pretty freaked, I lied guys! I am so not that brave."

"Ha ha, you are so NOT hilarious," said Olivia.

"So wanna meet up at the mall on Saturday?" asked Alexis.

"I can't. Date with Donnie remember?" said Jess.

"Oh yes, so how about Friday night? Is that good?" questioned Alexis.

"Good for me," said Olivia.

"Me too," said Jess. We can meet at my house at…let's see…. 4:00 almost right after school. Ok?"

"Sounds good," said Alexis.

"See ya later, alligators," mumbled Olivia.

The friends parted and headed off in opposite directions. Jess was headed to English class.

* * *

When Jess got home from school, she headed right up to her bedroom. When she entered her room, on her desk laid a note!

Heather's life is almost at its end,

In one weeks time she will be dead.

If you can leave 2,000 dollars outside of

Her house on Saturday morning,

She will be okay. I'll be watching you!

Jess quickly looked in all directions. She let out a sigh. Thank goodness! Thankfully no one was anywhere in eyesight. How will I get 2,000 dollars? I will have to take it from mom, not that I am the kind of person who would do that kind of thing. But what do I tell her? How about…..that I am going college shopping with Donnie!

Jess hurried down the stairs and into the living room, where her mother was seated on the couch reading a book. Her mom looked up at her.

"Yes," she asked.

"H-hey mom, I was wondering. Well…me and Donnie," Jess started.

"Donnie and I," her mother corrected. "Not me and Donnie."

"Oh yes… Donnie and I. Well we wanted to go college shopping together, and…."

"Let me guess, you need some money?" asked her mom.

"Yes, I need 2,000 to be exact. Please mom?" pleaded Jess.

"I suppose..." she started to write out a check for 2,000. "Give this to the bank, to get your money. When are you going to go?"

"On Saturday, mom," she said.

"Ok, well have fun," mumbled her mom.

Jess scooted out of the living room, with check in hand.

"That was easier that I thought," she said aloud to herself.

"What did you say?" called her mom from the other room.

"Nothing," she replied back.

Jess headed back up to her room, so she could talk to herself without being heard.

As soon, as she got upstairs, the doorbell rang. Jess rushed to get it. It was Donnie.

"Jess I have to be quick, but this is for you…" he explained.

He trusted a diamond ring into her hands.

"It's for you! I hope you like it! I cost me 2,000 dollars! I have to go now!" Donnie gave her a quick kiss, and he turned and ran down the street.

The ring was beautiful! It was one karat, and looked expensive! Jess put it on and turned inside. She rushed to the couch and turned on the TV.

"On Friday afternoon, about 2 hours ago, a local jewelry shop was robbed. The robber took many jewels and necklaces. Witnesses say he was about 5 feet, 9 inches tall, muscular build, and brown curly hair. The most valuable item he took was a one karat diamond ring." The reporter showed the police sketch of the criminal, (which to Jess looked very much like Donnie,) and a picture of the ring Donnie just gave her!

"That jerk, I'll get him yet!" Jess shrieked!

Jess grabbed her coat and jumped in her car. She drove fiercely to Donnie's house. When she got there, she knocked on Donnie's door really hard. Donnie answered the door, and she punched him in the face. Normally, she would have cared, but she was WAY too angry to care.

"Donnie, why did you steal that ring? I-I, you're a criminal, and you gave it to me to hide the evidence! I-I should the police right here and now!" Jess screamed.

"Before you say anything else, look…." Donnie said.

He flicked on the TV,

"A man by the name of Ronald James robbed the jewelry store at the mall this afternoon," said the reporter.

"Oh…. I am so sorry!" Jess exclaimed.

"You're forgiven. Now head home! It is late, goodnight," said Donnie.

Jess hopped in her car, yawned, and drove home. It was a long night.

* * *

"Finally it's Friday!" Jess exclaimed as she cam home from school! "It's time for me to go meet Olivia and Alexis at the mall!"

Jess ran inside her house, to get ready. When she was done, Alexis and Olivia arrived.

"Let's go, girlfriends!" exclaimed Olivia. They all hopped in Olivia's car and they rode happily to the mall.

"So how is Donnie?" Olivia asked.

"He is good. How is Jeremy?" asked Jess. Jeremy was Olivia's boyfriend.

"Good," was all Olivia said.

"Girl, something is up with you and him, spill!" cried Alexis.

"He dumped me!" Olivia cried.

"Oh no," Jess and Alexis exclaimed.

"To make matters worse, he did it through texting! He is such a jerk! I have no clue why he even dumped me!" she cried.

"Maybe he got tired?" asked Jess.

"I heard he was going after that blonde, model looking girl, Gisele at school," remarked Alexis.

"I heard that too," said Olivia.

"Discussion closed! You will be so much happier without him!" mumbled Jess.

"Your right!" exclaimed Olivia.

Soon, they pulled into the mall parking lot. Jess flung open the door and jumped outside.

"C'mon Alexis and Olivia, and hurry it up! The mall is waiting for us!" Jess joked.

All three girls walked in unison until they reached the front door.

Olivia held open the door for her two friends. "After you," Olivia giggled.

The friends walked in the door, and saw a man dressed in black, running toward them. He was wearing a mask and was carrying a large sack. When he saw the three girls, he stopped abruptly, and his mask flew off.

"Donnie," Jess whispered, and fainted.

"_Donnie how could you! I trusted you! _

"_I-I-'m so sorry, Jess…" _

"_You ruined my life! I trusted you, trusted you, trusted you…"_

"Jess, wake up! Why did you faint! Who was that guy? What was he holding?" exclaimed her two friends.

"P-please t-take me h-home, guys, and I-I'll t-tell you o-on the w-w-way," stammered Jess.

Olivia and Alexis helped the startled Jess into their car and slowly drove her home. On the way, she explained how Donnie got her a ring. Then she saw it on the news! It said the ring was stolen!

"Wow, what are you going to do, and you have a date Saturday with him!" exclaimed Olivia.

"I have no idea!" Jess exclaimed.

"Well why don't you go home and get some rest!" said Olivia.

"Good idea," said Jessica. They were silent the rest of the way home. Then they stopped in front of Jess's home.

"Bye, get some rest!" called Alexis.

Jaime said bye and hurried inside, kicked off her shoes, ran upstairs, and flopped down on her bed. She sighed and rolled over.

"Why is life so hard?" she asked herself. Suddenly the phone started to ring. Jess picked it up.

"So are we still going to the diner Saturday?" asked the voice. It was Donnie. The date was two days away.

"Yep," replied Jess. They talked for a little longer, until Donnie had to start homework. As she hung up the phone, she sighed.

"This sucks!" she said aloud. Falling back on her bed, she picked up a book and started to read it. She soon fell asleep.

"_Jessssss," whispered a ghostly voice._

"_I'm coming for you," it hissed again._

"_I'm coming-"_

Beep Beep Beep Beep, went her alarm clock. She turned it off quickly and jumped out of bed, sliding on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.


End file.
